Uzumaki with No Control
by MasterofMinds
Summary: The trouble one lonely uzumaki wife could get herself into when not given what she needs. (My summaries suck just read)


Uzumaki Kushina was standing in front of her bathroom mirror wrapped in a with cotton towel that was fighting to contain her 48DD breasts and the hem of the towel barley covered the lower half of her butt cheeks. Taking her time to dry her hair of any remaining water from her shower kushina was thinking on what to wear for her date with her husband that evening. Walking into her bedroom kushina started to dig through her closet looking for anything that she could wear that would make Minoto speechless. Spending an hour digging in her wardrobe she came to a realization that everything she owned was more motherly then she wanted and that would not help her achieve what she wanted, quickly thinking kushina grabbed a yellow sundress that was strapless and only supported by the elastic band sewn in that stopped above her knees and a pair of white wedges walking over to her dresser she tossed her towel onto the bed and quickly grabbed a matching strapless bra and G-string set that was a dark navy blue that was all lace and started to get dressed.

Kushina finally arrived at the recently opened mall that resided within the shopping district she ran into her friend's youngest son Uchiha Sasuke walking out of the mall with his clans patented scowl. Kushina waved at sasuke gaining his attention not noticing his arrogant smirk once he laid his eyes on her. Sasuke then greeted her asking how she was and what brought her here.

"I've been good. I and Minoto finally will get to go on a date it's been so long." Kushina said with uncontained excitement. "It's been that long…well now that I think about it the same could be said about my parents." Responded a stock Uchiha teen

Kushina had then realized that there was now a group of teens that went to the ninja academy with her son standing next to them was a girl with pink hair asked with a glare "who's this sasuke?" kushina quickly recognized her as the daughter of a civilian counselor Haruno Sakura who obviously didn't like the fact that sasuke was giving his attention to this older women. "She your girlfriend if not then I call dib's." Stated another teen that had a small dog on top of his head, which helped her identify him as Inuzuka Kiba the youngest son to her friend Inuzuka Tsume clan head.

"No you damn mutt she's a friend of my mom's from her gennin team."

"Damn."

Once sakura heard who she was she gained an evil smirk when she finally realized who she was. Pulling out her new digital camera sakura asked kiba to take a picture of her and the hokages wife for her. When kiba heard who this lady was he was shock about what he said earlier to her but he eventually grabbed the camera ready to take the picture starting to count down "1…2…3" once kiba got to three and hit the button to take the picture sakura quickly pulled the top of her dress down too quick for kushina to notice when the flash went off. All was still for a while before is finally registered that her breasts were now on full display practically with how lacey her bra was that the three teens were able to see her half dollar size areola and small nipples that were just starting to get hard from being exposed. Kushina quickly tried to cover up her breast demanding the camera but when no one spoke she looked up with pleading eyes saying that the picture had to be erased but still no one answered her which was now starting to piss her off.

Sasuke grabbed the camera from kiba and then started to walk towards kushina with a smirk on his face. "Why should I give this to you? I could just as easily make copies and post them everywhere." "Please sasuke I can't have anything like that floating around it would be bad for my husband. "

At this time kushina started to get a strange feeling within her a feeling she was trying and failing to ignore. Unknown to of them but within kushina's seal the Kuyubi no Kitsune had finally found a weakness with in the seal. The fox gave a victorious smirk for after being sealed within its newest container for the past 25 years he could finally influence his jailor. The small influence the nine tails had gained control of was kushina's emotions but more accurately her lust, it was not well known by others but the Uzumaki stamina had a draw back in the form of abnormally high sex drive and topping it off with her husband being too busy to adhere to her needs it made it even higher and by pushing a small amount of its chakra into kushina's lust and mixing it with her bodies nervous system making it more sensitive and arousing to the point her mind would then go into overload from it all. Now with its revenge started the fox gave up on its struggle for freedom and instead chose to torment its jailor closing its eyes to rest and gain its power back to begin another day.

As sasuke, kiba and a smirking sakura looked at the desperate wife in front of them kushina looked up with pleading eyes that had started to glaze over from the unknown intervention of her 'inner demon' as she mumbled incoherent words under her breath. Looking at each other then back to her they asked 'what was that?' as kushina quickly looked down at the ground while trembling from her now unleashed deprived sex drive "I said I'll do anything for you if you destroy the photo." With her head still down kushina had finally gave in she was theirs to do with as they please. Looking at each other shocked that she gave up so easily they would've destroyed the photo anyways they knew that the hokage and their classmate Naruto could and would easily kill them without anyone being the wiser, but now that this powerful women had given herself to these teens they just couldn't believe their luck. After a few seconds Kiba with his families heightened senses noticed a faint smell that he knew all too well since his mom and sister would give off the same but yet unique smell when it came to their season.

"If you truly mean what you say then how about you show us everything you're wearing under that dress." Questioned the drooling Inuzuka not really expecting her to do it, but deep down he knew from that smell she would he was still shocked to see her stand up and walking to kiba when kushina was fully standing in front of him she began to move her hand in front of her, now all three were on edge and ready for a fight but what happened next made it feel as if time had stopped for kushina had reached the top part of her dress and pulled it all the way down in one fluid move she was standing in just her dark navy blue lace bra and G-string that looked to be too small for her and her white wedges. After a few seconds of waiting kiba was thrown back by a massive nose bleed while both sasuke and sakura finally got over their shock and walked up to kushina. Sakura was looking kushina up and down noticing that it made no since for her to wear these undergarments if they would just be see through anyways. Sasuke couldn't help look at the neatly trimmed pubic hair imagining the Uchiha clan crest there.

"You know this just proves what my mom said about you being just a cheap whore and right now you just proved it, just look at you wife to our village leader and a mother tour classmate why would you even wear these out in public? You are nothing but a cheap whore you even took your dress off in public in front of teens." Sakura was enjoying this more than she could say. This woman in front of her had prevented her own mother from being the wife to their current leader and now she the daughter to said woman had control over her. Walking up to kushina sakura pulled out a spare kunai that she kept on her for emergencies and slowly approached her target, once in front of her sakura then grabbed the thin fabric that was to be a bra and cut the fabric of both cups while leaving the rest to from a harness around her now exposed breasts now out for anyone to see. Sasuke and Kiba both had a hard time containing themselves but continued to watch what would happen next. Sakura just stood there contemplating on what next to do when she noticed that kushina's nipples where hard as diamond upon taking one in her free hand she was shocked to see kushina tense up and release a moan that would put a porn star to shame. Kushina couldn't believe the pleasure that came from having her nipple touched and was now being mauled by a shell shock sakura causing her peak but upon reaching the top of her peak sakura stopped realizing that kushina was getting off and just taking one look down could see that her G-string was soaked and now that it was wet it showed everything. Reaching down sakura grabbed the waist band and cut them off her not knowing what to do now sakura brought them to kushina's face and pushed them into her mouth.

"You are to keep those in there tell I say so got it."

"…" unable to answer with her panties in her mouth tasting her own self she nodded

"Get dressed we are going to go shopping and you will do what we say got it?"

Kushina nodding once more bent down at her waist lifting her dress back up around her and ready to go. Sakura once again walked in front of kushina and used her kunai to make alterations to the dress now having it fall at her upper thigh sakura then grabbed kushina arm and started leading the group into the mall to their first stop.


End file.
